


Please Don't Die This Time

by Merlin_would_love_vines



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elyan and Leon are the parents of the group and sometimes Gwen too, Everyone knows about Merlin's magic, Fixing what BBC did to our precious angels, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Happy Ending, Morgana and Gwaine the drunks, One Big Happy Family, Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), They do dumb stuff and have fun, Tiny bit of angst but it'll be fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_would_love_vines/pseuds/Merlin_would_love_vines
Summary: After the first half of the prophecy is fulfilled, Merlin knows he only has to wait for the king of Albion's return.What he didn't expect was that he'd have so much  company.
Relationships: Aithusa & Morgana (Merlin), Freya & Lancelot (Merlin), Gwaine & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen & Knights of the Round Table (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Knights of the Round Table (Merlin)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 95





	1. Not So All By Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,this story is just modern Merlin where everyone comes back and gets the happy ending they deserve,so obviously no Uther.I hope you enjoy it,thank you for reading!

It was lonely the first hundred years after Merlin left Camelot. He had stayed a while after Arthur's death, that was, until Gaius died. This finalized the realization that he would have to watch everyone he loved die one by one and Merlin just couldn't bare it. He explained to his friends the prophecy and how Arthur was to come back, and that he was immortal. That had been a shock. His goodbyes were bitter-sweet, Gwen understanding his need to leave and the knights giving him solid claps on the back as he passed them at the gate. Gwaine even slipping him a bottle of gin with a chuckle and saying he would need it. Merlin had looked each of them in their sad eyes wordlessly before turning to walk the old cobble-stone path, never looking back. 

*

Leon was the first one from his past to return to him. Though he had apparently never left him. As it turns out, when Leon drank from the Cup of Life, he was turned immortal. On the twentieth anniversary of his leaving Camelot, Merlin had bumped into him at a tavern after he'd been drinking, a habit he picked up once the solitude became to much. He had come to understand Gwaine's affection for pubs after the first ten years. The man with a head of curls apologized profusely before he looked Merlin in the face. They both froze. Then, before Merlin had even been able to utter a syllable of recognition, he was swept into a crushing hug. "Merlin!" 

After that fateful night they stuck together and watched to world change before their very eyes. The subtle and drastic differences of every millennium always amazed them. They spent some decades traveling the world and picking up different languages,the two of them were now fluent in at least twelve each. Though that came to a close after the Tower of Pisa incident,Leon was never going to let Merlin live that down. They kept strictly to the United Kingdom,Merlin thought Arthur would like the name,after that. 

There had even developed a running joke between them of shouting "Sorcery!" in a mocking impression of Uther every time a new advancement was made in the world such as electricity, plumbing, or anything technology related. Leon was very fond of electricity in particular. It made it possible for him to make something called pizza-a discovery during the notoriousTower trip-without it burning. A trouble Leon was all too happy to leave in the age of Camelot. While Merlin, being an ex-servant and all, found much joy in the wonders of plumbing. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact that Merlin still managed to burn meals to a crisp with Leon's "precious electricity" as he called it. No,nothing at all.

*

Around the nineteen sixties, another familiar face had arrived. Sort of. It had started with Merlin being awoken at the crack of dawn by a rather boisterous sound. Walking out in his yard,he thought he could make out a shape sitting upon one of the fence posts. Walking closer, his suspicions were confirmed. A rooster. Merlin had went back to bed and thought that the end of it. The rooster seemed determined to prove him wrong. For weeks it went on, Merlin being woke up far to early for someone who's had to live the life he's lived, his words, and scaring away the pesky bird, even resorting to throwing stones at the thing. The bird remained undeterred. Leon, a very deep sleeper,was never awakened by it.

The routine of being woke at an ungodly hour by a demanding animal was starting to feel very familiar to Merlin.

One morning he finally had enough and decided to see if his recent thoughts on the pest had any truth to them. Busting open the screen door, he crunched down the gravel drive till he came face to beak with the rooster who seemed to think it owned the post on Merlin's fence. Just as he expected, it didn't seem scared of him in the slightest, dispite his many assassination attempts on the creature. Looking deep into those beady eyes he saw the recognition the bird had for him and he knew he had been right _. Kilgharrah._ He grinned.

"Hello,old friend." The word friend was said in a manner that better befit an enemy. The had-been dragon seemed to realize it's danger and hoped down from the post, taking a pace back. Merlin's grin only grew.

He and Leon had chicken for dinner that night.

*

He found it a funny coincidence at first, but the more he mulled it over, the incident left him with a hopeful thought. He decided to consult Leon on it over breakfast one day.

"Leon?"

"Marlem.” The old Knight returned through a mouth full of food.

"Do you think the others will come back? Arthur will, obviously,it's his destiny. But what of everyone else? Killgarrah did,surely that means something?" The sorcerer sounded wistful and looked out the window as he proposed his idea.

Leon swallowed. He understood how Merlin felt and was sure he had shared the same thought plenty of times. When Arthur returned, would it be just the three of them against a world so different from what they had known? Leon knew he and Merlin were lucky to have each other through the ages, but there was still a longing for their time that could not be shaken. They both knew Arthur would feel it to. And worse yet,he would have no way to acclimate in the ways the two immortals had. Having a support system would always help that, but it wasn't only the Arthur side of it, Leon just missed his friends. They both did. He took a sip of orange juice before he answered the solemn man across from him.

"I do not know Merlin. I can only hope that we would be reunited with them again," he looked down at his fork as he spoke, "If only fate were that kind."

Merlin let out a scoff. "If only."

Leon looked up to his face, the dark -haired man of prophecy looked on the verge of tears and it hurt to know the emotions the boy must be feeling. He knew that Merlin felt a deeper pain when he thought of their past. He always blamed himself for how things had ended and it wracked him with guilt. For two individuals specifically.

"Merlin, Morgana-" He tried to begin.

"Leon, if Morgana returns, she'll never forgive me. I'm partially responsible for her fate and Arthur died because of it," Merlin felt a tear trail down his cheek but he didn't care, "I don't know what would be worse, if I have to face them or never have the chance to apologise." Leon stood from his chair and strode over to stand before Merlin. He enveloped him in a firm hug and the smaller man only sobbed harder. When his sobs finally came to a slow Leon pulled back, still holding him about the shoulders.

"When they come back, we will set every thing right, alright? Morgana will have regrets too, Arthur as well. We all have grievances we will have to work through, Merlin. I do believe they will all return and we should seize this opportunity to make it all right again. No one is without blame, but we can all forgive and move on thanks to this second chance we were blessed with. Until then we will just have to wait to make these amends until they arrive." Leon finished as he pulled his friend in for another hug.

When they parted Merlin rubbed his wet eyes with his sleeve, a small grin starting to grow across his face. "Thank you, Leon."

"Anytime," the older man said with a compassionate smile. He patted the sorcerer on the back and picked up his plate. "Let's take care of this mess."

Merlin nodded and turned to wash the dishes in the sink whilst Leon gathered the others and joined him. After a few moments full of scrubbing he turned slightly to his companion.

"You really think they'll be back?" he asked softly. Leon met his gaze, eyes brimming with sincerity.

"I do."

Merlin smiled, a real, full smile,and resumes his work. They went on in a comfortable silence the rest of the morning. Both assured and excited for what the days to come would bring. And always ready for the day that would bring them an old, yet never forgotten, friend.


	2. The Beginning Of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Leon are settled down in modern day and still waiting for everyone.It finally looks like their wait is about to end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,so here we have the second chapter.It's modern day,featuring food critic Merlin and Leon the health nut.We also get another familiar face this chapter, thank you for reading!

It was now the twenty-first century and Merlin had to say, he loved television. Especially baking shows. He also liked comedies, and even some cartoons, but that seemed the end of his watching favor. He'd tried other things, even taking Leon's suggestion of history programs, though he couldn't quite see the point. He'd already lived it. Heck, he had _caused_ some of it! So, he stuck to what he knew he liked best, his beloved cooking shows. His undisputed favorite being The Great British Baking Show.

And that was exactly what Leon walked in on him watching this morning. The sorcerer was lounged on the couch, a foot atop a knee, hair a mess, and not even dressed properly for the day. Leon sometimes wondered how he had ever managed to hold the position of servant or if, perhaps, those old duties had produced the slightly untidy man now before him. Leon sighed and adjusted the strap of the bag slung over his shoulder.

"How goes it Merlin?" He tried to strike up some banner as he passed to get an apple from the counter. Merlin gave a series of sharp nods.

"Good, good. Jane makes an excellent frosting but if she's not careful she's sure to ruin her Crème Brûlée." Merlin gestured towards the television, never taking his eyes from the screen.

Leon gave a stiff nod and took a bite of his apple, not really sure how to respond to his friend's assessment of the woman's cooking skills. When it became obvious his flatmate wasn't going to engage further, he headed for the door.

"I'm off to see that new gym I found," He called over his shoulder.

"Okay, see y - Jane no!It's too early for that!"

Leon smiled with a shake of his head and closed the door behind him with a click.

*

The gym was better than Leon expected, the A/C was well functioning and it smelled about as good as a gym could smell. No doubt thanks to the air fresheners he'd seen plugged in all along the walls. He spent nearly thirty minutes on the treadmill before he decided to take a break. He grabbed his bag and headed for a bench, but he stumbled on the way there from something collided with said bag.

"Oh! Sorry," A deep voice said. "I didn't see you there."

"No, it's fine," The patient immortal waved his hand in a way that said the matter was already forgotten as he sat on the bench. He didn't even look up as he reached for the zipper of his duffel bag, "Trust me, I've had far worse collisions."

"Alright, I'll leave you to your workout then!" The voice sounded cheery despite it's depth. And strangely familiar. Leon didn't dwell on it as he continued rummaging for his water and heard heavy footsteps fade away behind him. He took a generous gulp of water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Now that he wasn't focused on his thirst he felt a strange urge to try and place that voice. Maybe it was someone from another gym he's been to. He turned to look around from his spot, curious.

He stiffened when he saw him. Standing by the front desk was a very tall, and very well muscled man. He had his back to the curly-haired man and was clad in grey shorts and a pair of tennis shoes. But more importantly, a black tank top. Leon would recognize those shoulders anywhere.

It couldn't be, _it was..._

He had to tell Merlin.

*

Groaning, Merlin got up to answer the knock. He recognized it as Leon's and couldn't help but feel a bit cross, they were just about to announce the winning dish! Leaning back to keep the TV in his line of sight, he opened the door.

"Leon, why didn't you just use your k-" He stopped short when he finally turned to face the doorway. There was Leon, grinning like the cat who caught the canary, and with his arm slung over the huge shoulder of a desperately missed comrade...... Percival.

Merlin couldn't speak from the shock of it. Leon excitedly launched into the explanation of how the gentle giant was now standing before him.

"I found Percival at the new gym, Merlin! And guess what!" Leon paused, Merlin would have guessed but he was too busy convincing himself this was a coma. He gets to watch his favorite show all morning, Percival comes back, it made sense. And now that he thinks of it, Merlin can't remember waking up this morning.

"He owns the gym!" Leon continued enthusiastically. That seemed to snap the old warlock back to the present.

"You own....a gym?" He said slowly. Percival nodded.

"Just opened a week ago, actually."

Merlin could not believe it, they had Percival back, and he was apparently a business man now. He reached out to poke his old friend's shoulder. When it didn't pass through the skin that was all the confirmation he needed before he surged forward and clung to the vastly larger man. Percival wrapped his arms around him and was careful not to accidentally crush him to death. When Merlin pulled back he was teary eyed and his smile could have replaced the sun.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," He laughed. "Come, sit down! Let me get you something to eat." Merlin stepped back so the hulk of a man could pass into the flat, barely fitting through the doorframe. Leon closed the door behind him. They sat around the kitchen isle for what felt like hours as they feasted on biscuits and talked of Percival and his new life. Asking how he'd come into the gym business, his family, and anything they could think of. But there were two questions that Merlin had yet to ask and he was itching to know the answers.

"Percival, you remember us, but do you remember other things of your past?" Apparently, Leon had been wondering the same, his head quickly turning to await Percival's answer.

"Yes," The answer came slowly, "I remember everything."

"Did you always know?"

"Not exactly. Around twenty I started having dreams, dreams of war, a castle, and dreams of you." He guestered to each of them in turn. Merlin and Leon shared a glance.

"So you remember it all from those then?" The older knight probed. Percival gave a nod.

"Yes. But it all really fell into place when I met you today. Like the dreams were a puzzle and you were the last piece, almost overwhelming. Well, it's not really overwhelming, it's just...." The largest Knight's eyebrows knit together, like he was looking for the perfect way to explain it. He decided to settle for something simple. "Weird."

And with that he took another huge bite of his biscuit. The two immortals thought on his answer before sharing another glance and Leon nodded to Merlin.

"Do you happen to know anyone else from these dreams?" He asked hopefully, eyebrow raised.

The large man paused then slapped his hand to his forehead. He then threw the hand out and made many flapping gestures, like he was trying to say yes and that he had forgotten to tell them earlier. Merlin smiled and shifted in his seat eagerly. Percival hastly swallowed and pounded his chest to help the dry food down. Leon quickly passed him a glass of water which he drank down gratefully. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and for all the excitement of his actions, when the name left his lips it came out very soft and calm.

"Lancelot."


	3. When It Rains It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Merlin and Leon go to find Lancelot they meet someone Merlin never would have expected to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is long compared to the others, just letting you know.Im uploading this at five in the morning so my apologies for typos or sentence errors.Thank you for reading!

The three men decided to walk to Lancelot's, all of them too excited to drive without crashing the car. Percival assured them it wouldn't be long and that he lived just on the outskirts of the city. They were nearly running when they arrived at a small cottage.

It was very quaint and Merlin thought it wouldn't look out of place in a village of Camelot. Though it was modern in the fact that there were two stories on the home, no Camelot cottage ever had that. Beds of flowers blooming with a various assortment of colors lay on either side of the entryway. There was also a small shack nextdoor.

Peering around the cottage, Merlin thought he glimpsed two bikes inside the dark space. One looked to have a large basket attached to it's front and the other a significantly smaller basket. He turned back to his companions when the action of Percival stooping to pick a tulip caught his eye. Leon gave him a quizzical look, but the giant only smiled back at him before moving to make three quick raps on the wooden door. It opened almost immediately, swinging wide.

"Percival!" Lancelot had his arms spread out in a welcoming gesture and was wearing a smile almost as wide. An apron hung from his neck and his hands were coated in a white sort of powder, some of the substance even finding it's way to his hair. Merlin thought it was flour. It was in streaks, making it look as if the man had aged and grayed. Merlin snickered at the thought. That got the home owner's attention and he stared past Percival, wide eyed.

"Merlin...and Leon...." He whispered, then looked up at the large man who had stepped to his side, trying to confirm something only the two of them knew. He received a smile. "So it is true..."

He smiled all the while as he walked to give a one-armed hug to Merlin and then moved on to his oldest brother in arms, greeting by gripping each other by the forearm in the Knight's old handshake of sorts.

"This is fantastic!" He exclaimed as he turned to each of his visitors. He paused when he got to the sorcerer of the group, drawing his eyebrows together with a purse of his lips. "Er, sorry about that."

Merlin tried to see where the Knight was pointing and pulled at the cuff of his shirt. A splash of white was spread across the back of his sleeping tee. He laughed. If it weren't for how happy he was at the moment, he'd have the decency to feel embarrassed about still being in his pajamas. Though it seemed a silly thing to worry about when facing the possibility of meeting friends you hadn't seen in literally thousands of years. The others appeared to share the sentiment as they joined him in laughter, Leon and Percival sweaty messes and Lancelot covered in flour.

After their laugh, Lancelot ushered the guests into his home and sat them at the dining table.

"I'm baking some scones so those will be ready in a moment." He stated as he took a seat. He smiled at the two cheaters of death, "This is so very nice, if not a bit confusing." Merlin nodded in understanding.

"So Percival has told us. I suppose you had the dreams as well?"

"Yes, Percival and I have been friends since secondary school and we apparently started having the dreams around the same time. We quickly realized that our dreams were to similar to be a coincidence when we explained them to each other. I was beginning to think it a strange mystery we would never solve," The handsome man's smile grew. "But I never expected this."

On that note, a timer chimed. Lancelot rushed off to get them and left Percival and the newcomers to admire his home. It was obviously modern from the interior but still had touched of age here and there. A rustic looking pot near the door, an old oil-lamp on the book shelf, and a sword hung above the fireplace.

 _How fitting,_ thought Merlin.

He was still admiring the sword when Lancelot returned with a plate of delicious smelling pasteries. The three visitors all took one with a chorus of thank you's.

"Lance, these are splinded!" Leon bellowed. "I have to say, you're a much better cook this time around." Merlin hummed his agreement. Lancelot chuckled as he set the plate down and picked a scone for himself.

"I should sure hope so with my line of work." At the puzzled expressions of the two immortals, Percival broke his silence.

"He's a baker." He explained. Leon was silent for a moment before he burst into laughter. Merlin turned to the desert maker with a cheeky grin.

"You're a baker."

"So I am." Lancelot returned with a laugh, eyeing Leon.The man was playing with the risk of dying from loss of air, his face a deep red. He tried to stop his giggles but could not when he addressed the concerned Spaniard.

"I apologise, I really do, it's just-" He broke off in a cough before resuming. "A Knight of Camelot a baker! It's not what I was expecting." It was said in good nature and the man shook his head with a smile. Lancelot could understand the old knight's amusement based on the life he remembered.

"While baking is my main job, I do a little carpentry on the side. I actually built the little shed on the side of the cottage for mine and my dau...Oh! I can't believe I've not introduced you yet! You'll love her." The baker said cryptically and then called up the stairs, "Darling, come down and have a scone! I've some old friends over who'd love to meet you!"

Merlin and Leon didn't know who he could be referencing. Lancelot had never had any family in Camelot. They mouthed to each other _do you know who it is_ and when both shrugged, they turned twin questioning looks on Percival. Percival, however, was playing with the stem of the tulip he had picked and looking to the stairs. Wondering who it could possibly be, the two men turned in their seats to follow his gaze.

Merlin's breath nearly stopped when he saw her. He would recognize the girl anywhere. She looked to be slightly younger than when he met her, but it was her, he was sure of it.

It was Freya.

Of all the people he had expected, he never thought he'd see her again.

She bounced down the stairs and skipped to Lancelot's side. He put his hand on her shoulder, beaming with pride.

"Merlin, Leon, this is my daughter, Freya." He smiled down at the girl as she extended her hand to the men.

"A pleasure." Leon took her hand with a slight bow of his head. Merlin managed his shock enough to do the same, mimicking the older man. Once the three of them where acquainted, Lancelot quietly explained to the two men how he had come to adopt the girl at a very young age while Percival got up to steal her attention with a theatrical bow. She giggled. He straighted again and presented the flower as you would a grand prize before tucking it behind her ear. It was a usual occurance. He lived only down the road and would visit his friend often, so when Lancelot adopted Freya, the girl had taken to him quickly. Percival had embraced the role of older brother joyfully and was very protective of the girl.

"How are you in school?"

"Still top of my class," She replied with a tilt of her chin. It earned a solid nod.

"Atta girl." The man returned to his spot and patted the one beside him. She eagerly took to the seat and her father returned to his.

With encouragement from her father, the girl told them of her hobbies and interests along with details of her recent eighteenth birthday party, where she had received the beautiful bracelet she was wearing, she told them as she pointed out every charm on it. Merlin listened attentively to the happy girl. It made his heart soar to she her like this. After his many years of life, he had come to realize the feeling he had felt for her were simply a fleeting crush resulting from finding someone like him, a strong connection he had mistaken for love at first sight. And wanting to help a troubled girl find peace the only way his younger self saw how. But now, thanks to Lancelot, the girl finally had the happiness Merlin could never give her. A home, surrounded by people who loved her. He was also grateful she had none of the memories of her past, at least it seemed she didn't. She didn't show any signs that she remembered him, and surely Lancelot would have mentioned if she had any dreams similar to his? He wasn't sure why she didn't remember, but he was sure it was better that way.

Merlin was pulled from his thoughts when Lancelot stood from his chair and asked Merlin in to the hall. Getting up and excusing himself as Freya tried to explain basic algebra to a lost looking Leon and Percival, he followed the other man past the stairwell.

"What is it?" He asked the father, brows drawn low in question. Lancelot pulled a notebook down from a close by shelf, and flipped the page to scribble in it.

"I needed to tell you before I forget. I should have remembered earlier anyway, but I know where Gaius is. _This_ is his address. Sometimes I have Freya deliver to him, so I managed to get it." He tore off the page and handed it to the overjoyed warlock. A second later it looked as if he was about to rush off to find the old doctor that instant, and Lancelot caught him by the arm.

Nearly swept off his feet at the sudden trajectory change, Merlin looked back, confused.

"I should warn you. Gaius is not the same man you remember. He's still him, but he's also very....different." The Knight looked Merlin seriously in the eyes, trying to get his point across to the excited man. But the scorcer didn't think much of it, he knew everyone would be different. Lancelot was a baker now for Pete's sake, and Freya his daughter! He nodded, ready to see his mentor and practically vibrating with the need to go to him. Lancelot released him with a sigh.

Merlin was off like a shot, calling his goodbyes behind him as he burst out the door.

*

Merlin had ran back to the flat as fast as he could, maybe using just a touch of magic to increase that speed. He'd changed into a flourless shirt and jeans before jumped in his car. He nearly crashed three times on the way over, but now, looking at the piece of paper clutched in his hand, he pulled over to park as close to the yard as he could. He took a deep breath then climbed out of the vehicle, completely unprepaired for the scene before him.

Gaius, spread in a lawn chair on his patio, a large pair of sunglasses coving his eyes, and what looked to be a cigarette in his hand. Wait, no, it wasn't a cigarette. It was a, no way Merlin could be seeing this right, it was a....blunt. Just then, Gaius took a drag of the rolled drug, and let out a huge puff of smoke nearly blocking his face from view.

Merlin stood on the curb, absolutely flabbergasted. Gaius was smoking pot. He always new Gaius liked his herbs, but...well...this, this was not that surprising when he continued to think it over. Lancelot _had_ warned him. Merlin let his shoulders sag as he further thought himself through it. This was fine, it really was. At least Gaius wasn't dead. Again.

Merlin was broke from his thoughts by a yell.

"Hey punk! Yes, you. Who do you think you're staring at?" It was Gaius. Gaius was smoking weed and had just called Merlin a punk. He tilted his head, not really the first words he had been expecting.

"Well, go on. Get! Stay away from my yard!" The old man continued. Merlin balked. Did Gaius not remember him? Surely not.

"I'm sorry Gaius, I-" Merlin was cut off quickly.

"Only my friends call me that. Have we met, boy?" The former physician had pulled up the sunglasses and raised that notorious eyebrow. The boy honestly couldn't tell if the questions was rhetorical or not. So, he tried.

"I'm a friend of Lancelot's, the baker, his daughter makes deliveries to you?" Merlin offered hopefully. The crotchety old man's expression softened, only slightly.

"I know the baker's daughter." He took on an annoyed expression once again. "But you're not her." Merlin couldn't believe it, Gaius really didn't remember him. Merlin had hoped Freya's circumstances would be just that, her's. But Gaius had no recollection of his past either.

"Don't you remember me?" He pleaded, daring to take a few steps forward. Gaius raised his brow ever higher and looked to be truly thinking on the answer. And when it came, though it wasn't said unkindly, it cut Merlin deeply.

"I've never seen you in my life."

Merlin let his shoulders droop, dejected. Not knowing what else to do, he turned to leave. Each step hurting more than the last when he heard that raspy voice.

"Boy?"

Merlin peered back, hopeful.

"Yes?"

"My bookshop is on Belfort St. Don't come by unless you've got cookies from the baker's daughter."

Merlin smiled. It wasn't exactly an invitation, but it also wasn't a threat to stay away.

It was a start. A strange one, but a start it was.


	4. Do Overs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin comes to terms with his relationship with Giaus but has to do the same with another staple figure of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another long chapter.And this is were that angst in the tags come in, but this will be the worst of it I swear.After this it's pretty smooth sailing.Thank you for reading!

The ringing bell made Gaius lift how head from the book he was reading. Just as expected, it was the dangly boy who had showed up at his home nearly six week prior coming through the door of his shop. He showed up every Tuesday, always with a plate of cookies. Sometimes even bringing along the little hippie girl, Freya, the baker's daughter.

Gaius hadn't known what to make of the boy at first, but he couldn't have stood to turn away a soul that seemed so sad, though he would never admit that. He chalked up the stranger's insisting that he knew him to a dead relative or maybe a family tragedy of sorts, whatever the reason, he thought it no harm to let the boy be in his company occasionally. And truth be told, Gaius found him very pleasant, though a bit odd at times. He certainly would never admit that either.

Merlin walked up and set the loaded plate on the counter, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Morning!" He recited the usual greeting. The old man grunted and retired to his rolling chair with the treats. A smile tugged at the corners of Merlin's lips. He knew the cranky owner of the bookstore was happy to see him. Or maybe he really did just enjoy the cookies, but Merlin doubted that. Whichever one it was, Merlin was just glad to brighten the man's life in some way.

This new relationship they had built was strange. Very different, yet sometimes so similar to how it had been. Merlin believed that Gaius' memory trouble was what they now called in the modern world Alzheimer's. It had struck the man in his past life before he had died, and now it might have struck him in this one too. Only it took the memories of his old life, not this one's. That was the most logical solution the sorcerer could come up with. So he tried to make the best of it. Merlin still helped Giaus with his profession as he had before. Just, in a new way.

Merlin was a street magician.

When he discovered magicians, he was surprised at the applause they received. He knew that the world had advanced, but it baffled him that people were drawn to the shows because they didn't know how it was done. He was sure Uther was rolling in his grave.

So, Merlin had went to a corner, put down a hat, and made a living. Just by having fun and doing thing like making butterflies appear, or the classic dove. It was amazing to be able to show his gifts without fear of having himself killed. He made enough that Leon didn't even need a job, he was free to spend his days doing whatever hobbies he fancied as Merlin made all the money, loving every second of it. And now he did it in front of Gaius' store, attracting business. The old man would never say it, but Merlin new he appreciated it when the store owner would come out to offer a water to the boy now and then.

But today, Merlin kept to an aisle in the shop, looking for a book Leon had asked about. Picking a title that might be the book in question, Merlin overheard the man who had just come in ask for Mary Jane novel number four hundred and twenty. That was the code for access to the other side of Gaius' business. The cannabis dispensary.

It was in a small room in the front of the shop, just behind the counter. Gaius had anything a stoner could want, pre-rolled blunts, edibles, and various types of pastries infused with the green stuff. Among other things. Merlin looked up to see the man ordering from the secret selection. He almost dropped the book he was holding.

 _Of course I would find him buying drugs._

Shoving the hardcopy back on the shelf, Merlin walked up behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Gwaine?" The customer turned around swiftly.

"How do you know my n-" He stopped when he processed who it was he was looking at. He slapped Merlin hard on the shoulder. "Bog man!"

Merlin grinned, the skin around his eyes crinkling. It was good to know the former knight was still the same old Gwaine. Then he found himself being pulled to the door.

Gaius coughed. They turned to the old man looking at Gwaine expectantly, eyebrow impossibly high.

"I'll be back later Giaus, you know I will. Just have to take care of some things first." And then he was out the door, dragging Merlin behind him. The latter giving a small wave to the cross bookstore owner as they went.

Once on the sidewalk, Gwaine swung his arm around the smaller man's shoulder as they walked and Merlin answered his questions. The drunk also had dreams of the former life around his twentieth birthday. Merlin was sure it would be the same for the rest of the returned as well, hopefully only Freya and Gaius being the ones without those memories.

"Merlin old pal, it is terrific seeing you again. And being alive again too I guess," The most daring knight laughed and held Merlin tighter. But the happy moment soured when an expression much too serious for Gwaine formed on his face. "But now that we've got this all explained, I think you really ought to meet my flatmate."

*

Merlin swallowed. He again looked to his side, his friend there, holding his shoulder in a comforting way. When he also gave a small nod, the nervous immortal worked up the nerve to knock on the door. He gulped as he waited for it to open. It felt like ages before it did, Merlin's heart pumping loud enough he was sure they all heard it as the door seemed to open in slow motion.

Time stood still and he fought the urge to cry at the sight of her.

Morgana. Hair pulled back in a low ponytail that reminded Merlin of the hairstyles she had worn as the sweet girl he'd first met so long ago. Dresssed in a plain white T-shirt and blue jean overalls, smudges of paint along her arms and hands. She was a far cry from the witch he had seen her as last. When he had...

He left the thought unfinished.

He held his breath and awaited her reaction. She stared right back at him with wide eyes, hand clutching the door knob. When she finally spoke, it was so softly Merlin had to strain his ears to hear her.

"You..." She turned scared eyes on Gwaine, speaking louder. "Why did you bring him here?" Before he could answer, she backed away slowly. Hands flying to her head, she turned from them completely and started muttering to herself as she walked away. The two men soundlessly followed her inside. They passed a canvas full of swirls of paint that somehow made a sparrow, Merlin guessed that was what she was in the middle of before they arrived. Gwaine indicated that the street magician should sit on the sofa and slowly inched towards the kitchen, where Morgana was facing the wall. Merlin sat and watched the scene play out.

Gwaine spoke softly to get his frazzled flatmate's attention.

"Hey, so I know it's strange that our dreams of our lives are real. But it's gonna be fine."

It was the wrong thing to say.

Merlin watched as the brunette turned sharply, eyes blazing. If looks could kill, Gwaine would have been dead a hundred times over.

 _"Our_ dreams?You had them too and you didn't think to _tell_ me?!" She shouted. "I thought I was going crazy!" She threw up her hands with a chuckle of disgust. "Again, apparently!"

Gwaine lifted his hands and tilted his head to the side, eyebrows raised.

"In my defense, I thought they could have been really bad acid trips." Morgana clenched her jaw and her nostrils flared. At her side, her fist coiled tight. Merlin could see the gears turning in her head as she was contemplating punching the man. In the end, she lowered her head and pointed to an entryway at the far end of the living space.

"Go."

Gwaine looked to their guest, who nodded his assurance that he'd be fine. So the Knight started for the hall and gave the poor scorcer a thumbs up as he disappeared out of sight. Merlin heard the soft click of a closing door a few moments later. Only then did he dare a quick glance at the reborn witch in the corner.

She had her hands to her head again, massaging her temples. After a moment more she made her way to the couch across from Merlin and sat, head still hung. The atmosphere was so thick with tension that it threatened to choke the wizard if he took too deep a breath. The awkward silence stretched on for far longer than necessary before Morgana leaned back, arms crossed.

"So what happens now, going to kill me again? Third time's the charm?"

"Do you really believe that?"

"It doesn't seem that implausible."

"Morgana..."

"Well, do you want me to lie or the truth?Pick your poison." Her eyes went steely. "You're certainly good at it." He flinched at the words. Almost feeling the sting of where they had pierced his heart like a physical wound. He hadn't expected it to be easy but the bitterness in her voice was worse than he imagined. Every regretful memory of her bubbling to the surface of his mind caused his eyes to tear up further than they already had. He tried to gather his thoughts and looked the beauty across from him in the eye.

"I'm sorry," He put all the feeling he had behind the words. She faltered, obviously not expecting it. Her face remained tight, but Merlin could see the anger fading from her eyes. He continued. "I'm sorry for everything I did and didn't do Morgana. At some point I abandoned you and I never tried to find you again. I'm not expecting it any time soon, but I hope we could make amends and start anew."

She blinked. Of all the ways she pictured this going, this was not one of them. She remained silent for a long while before she spoke, lip quivering.

"Thank you...but as much as I appreciate your acknowledgement in the role you played, you're not only to blame," She paused and took a ragged breath. "I made some choices of my own that lead me on the path I lived, I did horrible things I can never take back. Do you really think you could ever fully forgive that?"

"I already have. You obviously regret your past actions. I've had centuries to think over our lives and I know you won't make the same mistakes again." He let a smile grow as he said the words. She uncrossed her arms. The utter forgiveness confused her, she had thought it would be a hoarse screaming match, maybe even him trying to banish her to an island. She had thought she'd need to fight him tooth and nail but instead she received grace. Frankly, she thought she'd receive the other treatment.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Merlin, you've no idea how much..." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She raised her hand to wipe them away, getting paint on her cheek in the process. "But that doesn't mean I'm not still a bad person."

Merlin stood and made the short step across to sit beside her. His spirits raising higher when she didn't immediately flinch away from him, though she did turn her face downward once more. He softly put his hand over hers.

"You _are_ good Morgana. You always were. It just got buried away in the cracks of your brokenness for a while. Now you have a second chance to never let that good be hidden ever again." She looked up at him, eyebrows scrunched a pitiful way.

"Do you truly believe that?"

"I do."

*

The rest of the day was spent with tearful apologies. The ravenette hugging Gwaine as he told her all was well and her demanding to set things right with everyone after Merlin told her of the others. Merlin called each person beforehand and accompanied her to see them, with the exception of Gaius. All had been uneasy at first, but once they saw the reformed witch they knew same as Merlin that the caring girl from before her madness was back. They arrived at Lancelot's last, as she felt she needed more time with him to apologise for making a shade of him and disrespecting his honor. The knight took it in stride.

"The past is in the past, let us look forward to the future." He had told her.

And a bright future Merlin thought it was as he watched Morgana now giggling with Freya as the young girl showed her little comics in her sketchbook, waiting for tea Lancelot was making. A bright future indeed.


	5. Only One To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost everyone is back and the group celebrates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've got almost everyone back with this chapter.I really had fun writing it and I hope it shows.Thank you for reading!

Morgana was the one to find Gwen. It was almost a week since the day she and Merlin had let bygones be bygones. After an incident involving a drunken Gwaine, a necklace, and Morgana's bearded dragon Aithusa (fate sure was ironic), she had to go to a jeweler to see about getting the jewelry fixed. Upon entering the store she was shocked to find the olden Queen of Camelot. Before her old friend could even greet her, Morgana fled to fetch Merlin since the immortal was needed to fit all the memories together properly, leaving the girl behind the counter with a puzzled expression.

Morgana was explaining all of this to the aforementioned man as she drove so fast he wasn't sure she knew of a thing called speed limits. Merlin clutched his seatbelt for dear life as she swerved again. He almost preferred when she had been _trying_ to kill him.

*

Morgana shoved a still shaking Merlin into the store. He quickly explained everything after Gwen had lifted her high heel to throw at the recognized Morgana. She didn't even flinch, not blaming the poor girl for the reaction.

"You can still throw it if you like," Morgana offered with a shrug. The former queen and ex-servant weren't amused.

"Morgana!"

The pale girl made her apologies and soon the two women were embracing and telling each other of their new lives. Merlin took a chair and tried to comb down his disheveled hair. He swore to himself that he'd never drive with Morgana again.

As Gwen talked it was revealed that her father, Tom, owned the jewelry store. She and Elyan helped him run the business and lived with their father in an apartment upstairs. Gwen closed up shop a half hour later and took the magical beings by their hands to lead them up to meet her family. Elyan retained his memory while Tom did not. But the man was just as kind as Merlin remembered and told them to stay for tea. They happily did.

"So when can we meet everyone?" Elyan asked as he blew on his tea.

"I'll have to call them all to let them know we found you first." Merlin answered before taking a sip from his own cup. He pulled back with a hiss. Too hot.

"That'll take too long," Morgana looked deep in thought for a moment. Then her eyes lit up. "We should start a group chat!"

"Oh yes! That's a marvelous idea!" Gwen clapped. Morgana grinned a grabbed her hand. The girls rushed off to huddle on the couch in the living room, pointing at their phones and snickering every few seconds. Merlin and Elyan shared a look. Girls snickering was never a good sign in their experience.

Minutes later, both their phones gave a noise indicating a new message. The men pulled out their devices and saw it was a notification that Morgana had started a group chat. They both tapped the notification.

**Morgana** : Everyone say your name so everyone knows who's who.

👑:Sorry guys I couldn't talk her out of the names.

 **Pillsbury Doughboy** : Lancelot

 **Teddy Bear** : I'm Percival

Elyan and Merlin typed their names into the chat, Merlin shooting Morgana a look when **Wizard of Oz** popped up above his. She gave him a cheeky wink in return. Elyan groaned and complained to his sister.

"Yan Yan? Seriously Gwen?" The man let his head fall back as more messages came in.

**Lion Boy** :Leon.

 **The Drunk** : sup birches

Merlin squinted at his screen. Birches? Then he realized what the sender who had to be Gwaine had meant to type. The sorcerer was thankful for auto-correct in that moment, knowing Gwen, Lancelot, and Percival would have been scandalized. He watched as the conversation continued.

**Teddy Bear** : Hi :)

 **Morgana** : Everyone meet up at Richard's Pub as soon as possible.

 **Lion Boy** : Who is crown and yan?

 **Morgana** : You'll find out when you get to the pub.

 **Pillsbury D** **oughboy:** Freya goes to a friends at 5 can we do it after then?

 **Morgana** :That's fine.

 **Pillsbury Doughboy** :How do I change my name ???

 **The Drunk** : figure it out doughboy

Merlin smiled. This was going to be absolutely horrible in the best way.

*

The four knights were ecstatic to see Gwen and Elyan at the pub. It was a nice place. Dimly lit with picture frames decorating the walls, energetic music thrumming throughout the space. The group quickly found a booth and they all started getting caught up over drinks, only Elyan and Leon refraining from drinking as they were the designated drivers.

Hours later, a very drunk Percival and Lancelot were now having an in depth conversation about mushrooms.

"They try and kill Mario," Lancelot explained, hunched over the table. Percival nodded eagerly and the Spaniard carried on. "So they get put on pizza, the Italians were taking revenge!" He said it like it were the most obvious thing in the world and the largest knight listened intently, neither of them paying any mind to the drunken queen behind them. Gwen was making rounds about the bar, pointing to every drink she saw and asking people if they were going to finish them. She had to have had at least ten different kinds of alcohol at this point, not even counting the many shots she had taken before leaving the booth.

Across the room, the two people who should not have been allowed to the most, were playing darts. Morgana threw another dart as the music in the bar changed tempo. It hit an inch away from the center of the board. She turned to her opponent and smirked, or at least she tried to. With how drunk she was it looked more like a grimace. Gwaine leered back at her and grabbed a dart. He steadied his arm and went still a moment before tossing the sharp object. It landed dead in the center.

A few feet away, Elyan and Leon watched as Gwaine gloated over his victory. They were making bets on who they thought would pass out first when Merlin climbed up on a table.

"I have the power of God and anime on my side!" The skinny man bellowed as he swayed precariously. Then a picture on the wall burst into flames.

Elyan and Leon decided that was the perfect time to gather everyone up.

*

Elyan once again slapped his sister's hand away from the radio.

"Gwen, stop!" He huffed. "No more music." He added with a pointed stare in his rearview mirror at the singing drunk in his backseat. Lancelot was out like a light and drooling on the man's shoulder, but Gwaine didn't seem to care as he kept on singing Brittany Spears' Toxic. The pitch was slowly getting higher and higher as they drove. Elyan sighed and didn't even look as he knew Gwen was slowly reaching for the radio again, trying her very best to be sneaky.

Meanwhile, in Leon's car, Merlin had his face pressed to the back window, making a whooshing sound every time a car passed them in the darkness. Morgana was beside him, tugging on the man's ears.

"Yer ears big. Lye Dhumbo," She slurred. "Betcha coul fly lie em too." She snorted at her own joke. She went silent again and then she cackled suddenly, seemingly at nothing.

In the passengers seat, Percival continuously tapped the overhead light, on and off, on and off. Leon found it absolutely nerve wracking.

"Percival, please..."

The big man clicked the light once more before putting his hands in his lap, looking wistfully at the floor.

"I want umburgur." He softly announced. Merlin jerked his head around drunkenly and started muttering, then his eyes flashed gold. Before Leon could ask what he was doing the car was full of hamburgers.

"MERLIN!"


	6. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is loving having all his friends back, but there's only one he's been waiting his whole life for.When will his destiny arrive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, so this chapter is just a filler while I try and work out the next one.Hope it's okay, thank you for reading!

Merlin was holed up in a corner of Gaius' store, reading in what was unofficially his lounge chair, a black coffee on the small table in front of him. The man was still trying to recover from the previous night's activities. He couldn't remember much and he wasn't sure he wanted too. All he knew was that his ears hurt something fierce and that he was apparently banned from Leon's car when drunk. Merlin didn't bother to ask why, afraid of the answer he might receive.

He was thinking on how much he must've embarrassed himself the night before when Morgana walked through the door. Her hair was down and she was wrapped in a very cozy looking scarf, large sunglasses covering her eyes. She took them off and folded them as she rang the service bell. Moments later, Gaius appeared from the office of his secret business. He raised an eyebrow at the girl's appearance.

"You look tired." The storekeeper observed.

"And you look like you've escaped the grave. I've come to make an order for Gwaine, his usual." The old man tried to repress a smile and returned back to where he came from.

Gaius and Morgana's relationship confused Merlin. If he didn't know them, he'd think they hated each other. But every insult or comment was always followed by a quick smirk and the two knew the other was just having their fun with them. Merlin didn't quite understand it and had stopped trying to. They got along in their own confusing way and he was fine with that, no matter how weird he thought that way might be.

Morgana yawned and tucked the dark glasses away in her scarf as she walked down the aisle to her friend. Merlin had to admit that Gaius had a point. After all, the deep circles under her eyes couldn't exactly lie.

He raised a brow as she flopped down in the seat opposite his. She growled when she noticed him staring.

"Don't."

"I didn't say anything," He let the other eyebrow join the previous one at it's position high on his face, but turned his gaze back down to the book he was reading.

She gave him a look that said she knew exactly what he wasn't saying. That it had been her idea to go out drinking in the name of celebration and now she was only paying the fair price. But Merlin certainly wouldn't voice that thought with the glare she was giving him.

Noting the man's refusal to meet her eyes, Morgana decided stealing his coffee the most sensible option to remedy that. It worked. He looked up at the mug she held just under her face and gave a brief sound of protest. She smirked and set the precious liquid back in its place.

"Not fairing to well then I suppose?"

"Just peachy if well means burning ears and a headache that makes me wish I could die," The words were meant in a joking manner but Merlin couldn't help the weary tone they came out in. When he though of their celebration he couldn't help but notice the one thing missing. Morgana sensed the shift in his mood.

"What's the matter?" She inquired. Merlin sighed and turned his head downward.

"I'm just tired. Tired of waiting. It's been hard and I'm so happy to have you all, everyone..." The frustrated wizard trailed off. He didn't need to finish for Morgana to understand.

 _Everyone_ _but Arthur._

She reached over to hold the man's hand and he finally took his eyes off the floor to met her gaze.

"I miss him too," She gave him a soft smile. "Everyone does. But I don't think we'll have to wait much longer, I can feel it." Merlin felt a grin tugging at his lips at the reassuring words he desperately hoped were true. Just then, Gaius made a reappearance with a very large bag.

Giving his hand a gentle squeeze as she got up, Morgana went to pay for the order and was on her way. She left behind a smiling Merlin who was beginning to wonder when Gaius would kick him out. He'd been there all morning and was daring to test the limit of the store owner's tolerance for him.

That limit was reached twenty minutes later when the old man chased him out with a broom.

*

Nearly a month later and everyone in the group chat was still making jokes about the night Gwen and Elyan got back, among other things. It was just as chaotic as Merlin expected. After Gwen had helped the boys change their names, they were texting non-stop. Merlin and Leon always bringing up inside jokes the others hated, Gwen and Elyan fighting over who was the best sibling, and everyone quoted vines constantly.

Merlin had to silence his phone at night whenever he needed to sleep and the others were still talking, usually Gwaine and Morgana. Because despite literally living together, they decided to have conversations in the group chat at one in the morning. Merlin was sure they did it out of spite after Leon said they couldn't possibly stay up as late as they said every night. The two night owls had certainly gotten their point across. The nights they didn't perform their ritual were when either Morgana or Gwaine, sometimes both, were black out drunk. Those nights were frequent and the others would have been concerned if the troublemakers didn't have two lifetimes of drinking experience.

Merlin was currently watching TV when the conversation started up again. He grabbed his phone that was buzzing from the flood of texts coming in.

**Gwaine** **the Great** : plz help what is black and white an red all over 

**Morgana** :Nobody tell him.

 **Leon** :You really don't know?

 **Gwaine** **the Great** : she won't tell me

 **Lance** : can we give clues?

 **Elyan** :Newspaper.

 **Morgana** : Wrong!A bleeding zebra.And I said don't tell!

 **Percival** : D:

 **Lance** : got go cake ready

👑: Morgana,just.....no..

 **Morgana** : Tell me how I'm wrong.You can't.

 **Lance** : vn,h. bznd

Merlin chuckled at the last message. Lancelot would often try to still interact in the group chat while at his bakery and he always forgot to turn off his phone when putting it pack in his pocket. So sometimes it would look like he was going insane and sending complete gibberish. The other knights constantly berated the poor baker for it.

The chat continued with Morgana arguing with the others over whether her answer was valid or not. A vote was taken and it was decidedly invalid, despite the former priestess's protests. She let them know how wrong the were with a very colorfully worded message. Merlin quickly took his chance to make a vine reference.

**Merlin** :Watch your profanity.

As expected, everyone joined in and Merlin was soon crying with laughter.

*

"I don't know where you put the detergent!" Merlin was standing on the corner with Leon, taking a break from his magic "act" to talk with his flatmate. "I always put it on the washer, you know this Leon." He continued with a righteous annoyance. The knight had seriously drove out to question _him_ about the missing item when it was he himself who had used it last.

"I know, I know, it's just I can't find it anywhere." The accidental immortal responded meekly. Merlin had been very stressed recently and was at his breaking point today, Leon realized far too late as the sorcerer started to rant.

"How do you even lose a jug of detergent! Tell me that? You would think after thousands and thousands of years of life you would know how to hold-" The smaller man stopped when he realized Leon wasn't even paying attention to him, just staring over his shoulder blankly.

Merlin waved a hand in the frozen Knight's face.

"Hello? Mind telling me what's so interesting?" Leon did not respond. Merlin huffed and looked over his shoulder. What could have possible gotten his attention during Merlin's outburst?

A flood of emotions hit him when he saw what. Dressed in full armor and dripping from head to toe was Merlin's destiny.

_Arthur._


	7. The King's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go, Arthur's back!This chapter basically concludes the plot of the story and all the chapters I add after this will just be adventures or situations I imagine the Camelot gang getting into in modern day.Thank you for reading!

Arthur woke with a gasp.

Then he almost died again as water flooded his mouth. He quickly swam up and up until he was able to take a shuddering breath of air. Thrashing to the shore was no easy feat in a full suit of armor and the king collapsed from exhaustion when he managed to drag himself somewhat up the shore. Coughing roughly, he turned onto his back. He lay there a while, panting heavily as the waves of the lake lapped at his feet, threatening to drag him back down into their dark depths.

Wasn't he supposed to be dead? He vividly remembered Merlin holding him as his vision faded to black and he closed his eyes. He had been stabbed and died.

He had died.

Arthur slowly sat up as he processed it. Dead. That is what he had been. And now... he was not?

The newly alive king looked down to where the fatal blow had been dealt. He saw no blood. But then again, he did just crawl out of a lake he reasoned. Gingerly pressing a hand to the spot, the blond was surprised to find no flashes of pain when he pushed harder. His ribs protested, but that was to be expected after waking up at the bottom of a lake and trying not to drown to death.

He took a fistful of wet sand and watched as it crumbled down from his open palm. He rubbed the remaining granules between his fingers. This was real. He was alive. That was a strange thing to think what felt like minutes after dying.

It was more than strange, it was absurd. Well, whatever it was, Arthur had to get back to Camelot. The man's eyes widened at the thought. Camelot! Gwen and Merlin and everyone else thought him dead! He had to return to them.

Arthur climbed to his feet with a grunt and headed off for his kingdom.

*

This was _not_ his kingdom.

Arthur walked slowly down the street. He looked all around and thought it could only be magic. He was surrounded by towers, towers far higher than any he had ever seen. Though there were some moderate sized buildings with an odd construction, the likes of which Arthur had never laid eyes upon. Gleaming hunks of metal passed him every minute. Arthur could not wrap his mind around how the wheels of them moved so fast without a horse to draw the load. He could wrap his mind around none of this.

He barely paid any mind to the fact people were stepping off to the side to avoid him and the wet trail he left behind, only puzzling his mind at their manner of clothing. He had never seen such work in his life. It looked far more comfortable than even his attire, and he had the best of the best as the King of Camelot. He was about to approach a man to ask where he had gotten such fine clothes when a solid weight crashed into his side, a pair of arms wrapping tight around him.

Arthur recovered quickly and reached for a sword that wasn't there. Realizing this, he opted to put his attacker in a choke hold instead. Whoever it was didn't fight him but clutched at his arm weakly, trying to speak.

"Ar....thur.." Even in the wheeze that it was, the king would recognize that panicked tone anywhere. He released the body immediately.

The man tumbled to the ground, gasping for air and coughing before turning his head up to Arthur weakly, a smile far too wide on his face for someone who had just had their windpipe nearly crushed.

"Merlin!" He yanked the boy up by his shoulder and pulled him into a deep hug. Merlin laughed cheerily and returned the hug. When the blond pulled away he smiled brightly before remembering where he was. Or where he wasn't.

 _"Merlin.....what,"_ He waved an arm to their surroundings. "Is going on?"

Before his best friend could respond, Leon ran up. Arthur gave the man a nod and was surprised at the words that left his mouth.

"You're finally back! I can't believe it, here you are standing with us again!" The oldest knight burst out breathlessly.

Arthur must have been missing something. They didn't seem surprised to find him risen from the dead. More like they expected it. He turned back to Merlin, his expression making it clear he wanted an explanation and he wanted it fast. His former servant didn't quite know what to say.

"It's a very long story..."

*

On the way to Merlin and Leon's flat, Arthur had been told of the prophecy and everything else that had transpired.

He was very subdued when he learned he'd been dead for over a millennium but perked up when he learned of the return of the knights, Morgana, the one he had known and loved before her madness, and Gwen. At the mention of his Queen, Arthur had insisted on being taken to her immediately. But he agreed to wait after Merlin reasoned that he wouldn't want to reunite with his wife while covered in seaweed and smelling like dead fish. So Arthur was very eager to bathe when they finally arrived at the home.

Though that didn't stop his curiosity and the man inspected every nook and cranny of the place before being led to the bathroom. He looked around the small space and stripped off his armor till he was clothed in only his trousers and tunic. He gave Merlin an expectant look.

"Prepare my bath quickly won't you." Merlin smiled and walked past him to the shower.

"You can do that yourself now," He turned the knobs on the wall and the showerhead burst to life. He jerked his head at the water and Arthur looked skeptical but he put his hand under the stream. His exasperation quickly morphed into awe at the feel of the perfect temperature water on his skin. He looked at Merlin, confused.

"Is it magic?" Merlin chuckled.

"It's called plumbing."

"Plumbing..." Arthur repeated. His old servant watched as the King fiddled with the knobs with a child-like sense of wonder. Merlin showed him how they worked before grabbing the armor and trusting the blond not to make too big a mess.

Closing the door behind him, he walked to the storage closet and shoved the protective clothing inside. Leon watched in silence as a broom fell out and smacked Merlin right in the face.

After fighting everything back into it's place with a hurried slam of the door, Merlin sighed and turned to the amused knight, pointed a thumb at the bathroom.

"Would you go buy him some clothes? He needs to look presentable when he meets everyone." Leon nodded and headed for the front door, then backpedaled.

"What sizes do you think will fit him?"

"Large." Merlin realized he said it a bit to loudly when an indignant shout sounded from the bathroom.

_"Are you calling me fat?!"_

It was immediately followed by a heavy sounding thud.

*

When Arthur walked into Tom's shop, Gwen practically leapt the counter to run to him. He scooped her up in his arms and spun her around, the woman giggling all the while. When he finally set her down she held the man's face in her hands.

"It's you, it's really you..." She whispered and laughed in relief.

"It's really me." The blond responded with a dopey grin. The smile only grew when Gwen hugged him tightly about the neck. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her tenderly.

Merlin and Leon stood off to the side, treasuring the sight before them. Merlin in particular. The last time he had seen them both before their return, Arthur was dying and Gwen was carrying the weight of the kingdom on her shoulders, grieving in silence for her beloved husband. The two reuniting at last brought him indescribable joy.

Gwen pulled back after a minute, teary eyed. She shouted up to Elyan and soon footsteps were heard from the stairs. The knight nearly fell the rest of the way down when he saw the returned king.

Tom was out buying groceries, so the five friends were able to talk freely. They laughed and joked for almost two hours before Gwen reasoned that Arthur he should go to see the other members of the Camelot group. It look no little amount of convincing, but after she assuring him she'd visit the next day, Arthur followed after Leon and Merlin with a parting wave to the siblings.

*

There was a large portion of time spent on apologies from both the half-siblings after Morgana opened the door to the shocking sight of Arthur smiling at her.

After all the tears were wiped away, everyone sat to talk, Morgana and Gwaine on one couch and their guests on the other.

Arthur was surprised to find out the two were 'flatmates' as Leon and Merlin called it. Morgana explained how they met at University as she got up to fetch Aithusa. The bearded dragon had seen Merlin and was clawing at the glass of his tank determinedly. It hadn't taken long for Morgana to figure out the bond between the two after just a few of Merlin's visits.

Arthur eyed the little pet climbing up Merlin's arm as his sister told him of how she had found Gwaine more tolerable than the people she had been assigned to bunk with and that the man needed someone around to keep him from killing himself at the frat parties. They had enough in common to get along well and they stuck together after graduation, Morgana claiming that she really thought the drunk would end up dead within a week if she left him to himself.

Gwaine glared at her but he neither confirmed nor denied the statement.

"So what do you do now? You surely have jobs to afford this place." Arthur gestured around the flat.

"Nope. My magic came back as me being somewhat psychic. Win a big lottery every once in a blue moon and Gwaine and I are set." Morgana lifted a hand and the knight slapped it. Arthur was confused. He supposed he better get used to the feeling in this strange new time.

"What's a lottery?" He turned to Merlin. The wizard was cooing at the little creature on his shoulder and didn't look away from it when he answered.

"A lot of money you can win by guessing some numbers." Arthur thought that was a weird reason to give someone money. But he also thought lots of other things here were weird. Like the fact that his sister and old knight were living together.

The left a while later when Leon mentioned it would be getting dark soon and they would need to leave quickly if the king wanted to see Lancelot before nightfall. Arthur gave his sister a hug on the way out. He couldn't describe the happiness it gave him to be able to do that.

*

It was indeed getting dark when they arrived at Lancelot's cottage, so they made their visit very brief. Percival happened to be visiting the baker when the three men arrived, Arthur was pleasently surprised by this. He greeted the knights with their handshake and they all gathered in the main room of the cozy home.

Arthur was very amused to discover Lancelot's profession, but he was blown away when he met his daughter. Lancelot had a daughter! It was the most odd thing to the blond but he could see that his most noble knight was a very good father. And he liked his daughter right off the bat, the girl had a quick wit and a sharp tongue.

She faintly reminded Arthur of Morgana from when they were children. The girl certainly could come up with a good jab like the woman. He laughed after Freya threatened Percival when he pulled a lock of her hair one to many times. It was in a joking way and she laughed while she said it but the large man didn't dare try it again.

Because of the smart as a whip girl, they couldn't talk much of the past and Leon whispered in the king's ear that they would come at a later time when she was at school. Arthur nodded and he, Merlin, and Leon left shortly after, promising to be back to visit soon.

*

Arthur collapsed on Leon's bed as soon as they got back to the flat. He was snoring within a minute.

Leon thought of rolling him off, but that didn't seem a polite way to welcome the man back to the world after centuries of being dead. Plus he just knew he would grumble up a storm over the treatment.

Leon walked out of his room to ask Merlin about the situation but found the man asleep in his own bed, just as dead to the world as Arthur. It had been an exhausting day for them all with the excitement of the days events and Leon hadn't the heart to wake him. Either of them.

Sighing as he grabbed a spare blanket from his closet, the knight prepared for a night on the couch.

He didn't think he'd have much trouble falling asleep with how tired he was. He squirmed around till he found a comfortable position on the lumpy surface and adjusted his pillow. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking how grateful he was to finally have his king return. Everything was finally perfect.


	8. Old Habits Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might be able to teach a dog new tricks, but that doesn't mean he'll drop the old ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so here's Arthur getting used to modern day.But Arthur is Arthur so of course he'll get himself into some trouble.Hope you like it and thank you for reading!

Arthur was still adjusting to everything slowly. It had been decided that he would stay with Merlin and Leon as their flat was the largest and they would better be able to help him understand everything. It was tiring sometimes but the king was slowly learning the ways of the new world.

Though he still jumped every time someone flushed the toilet.

After taking him out a few times and Arthur accidentally offending a woman by calling her Chinese crested dog a "mutated rat", his flatmates decided it a better choice to teach him more from their home for a while.

It had been a week and the king was getting restless so Merlin came up with the bright idea of having a party at their place. Arthur had liked that suggestion very much and now he looked on as Elyan dominated the board in a game of Monopoly. Arthur had yet to get the hang of the game but he enjoyed watching his friends play it none the less. It was very entertaining.

"You can't just buy every spot you land on!" Gwaine exclaimed in frustration.

"Watch me," Elyan replied with a jutted chin. Gwaine grumbled and tossed the dice. The other players gathered around the table laughed when he landed himself in jail. The man was about to shout but a pointed look from Lancelot had him swallowing back the curse. Beside the baker, Freya snickered.

Arthur had insisted on the girl's attendance and the others were glad for it, everyone was very fond of the girl. Though Gwaine had been slightly disappointed at the lack off alcohol, but he brightened right up when Arthur told him they'd have a separate gathering at a tavern when the King was ready for it. For now, everyone would enjoy the party being held here.

It was Percival's turn next and the man smiled when his little shoe landed on a space finally unowned by the tyrant that was Elyan. He paid Freya, who doubled as the banker, and took the card for the property. Arthur watched them a moment more before he cast his gaze to the three on the couch.

Merlin and the girls were talking about some sort of baking program they all liked to watch. Arthur was still confused on how television worked and he was sure it was a form of magic despite Merlin's insistence that it wasn't. All he knew was that Merlin was addicted to it. Especially when food was involved.

_Speaking of food..._

Arthur turned in the kitchen to see Leon checking the stove. He was cooking them all a feast and the blond had to admit it smelled delicious. And looked it too. The king felt his mouth water when his eyes fell upon the large chunks of meat on a plate already on the dining table. He couldn't resist taking a piece to try it.

It was amazing. Probably because of how good a cook Leon was after all the practice he had. Arthur couldn't believe he'd had to die before tasting meat so good. He walked to the cook and tapped his shoulder.

"What animal is this?" Arthur asked. Leon turned around to see what he was referring to.

"I believe it's pig," The knight answered. Arthur squinted at him, then seemed to inspect the meat.

"You believe? You don't know the animal you've killed?" Then the blonds eyes widened, "They haven't invented new animals have they?"

Leon could have laughed at the look on the returned King's face if he hadn't seemed so truly horrified.

"No, they haven't. And I didn't kill it." Arthur furrowed his eyebrows at that.

"You don't hunt your own meat? I know there's a market but you're telling me a knight of Camelot no longer hunts?" Leon winced.

"Well you have to have a gun and it's just a lot of extra work when it's simpler to just buy your meat. Plus there's the registration needed to own guns, which I don't have." The cook tried to explain. Morgana had walked up to get a drink and decided to add to the conversation.

"It's true. There's also an issue with knives in public. You threaten to cut an idiot at a supermarket once and suddenly you're a danger to society," She muttered the last part angrily as she opened the refrigerator. The men looked at her as if she'd just sprouted a second head before their very eyes.

"Gwaine." She explained.

Ah. The men nodded in understand as Morgana walked away with her drink. Then Leon returned to his cooking, the conversation over.

But Arthur was still thinking on their words. So no hunting with guns. Got it.

No hunting?

Well they certainly hadn't said that, and besides, Arthur didn't need a gun to kill something.

*

Arthur was nowhere to be found.

When Merlin woke up this morning and checked the guest room that was now Arthur's, he wasn't there. Merlin quickly realized he wasn't anywhere in the flat. The wizard rushed to shake Leon awake. The knight had no clue where the blond was either.

This was bad.

They had just got Arthur back! And now he was missing. Merlin quickly ask the group chat if he was with anyone.

**Gwaine** **the Great** : no why

 **Merlin** :wedonthave Arthur

 **Morgana** :How do you lose Arthur?!

 **Merlin** :hes not a dog he has thumbs to leave if he wants

Answers filtered in slowly and no one else had the blond. Merlin and Leon rushed around their building calling the king's name to no avail. The men then went in separate cars to see if he was at any of the places they had shown him. Merlin even stopped by Gaius' shop. The old man hadn't seen him.

After twenty minutes of driving, Merlin was really starting to get worried when he received a text from Gwen, who's father's shop happened to be across from the police precinct.

Merlin pulled over as soon as he could and opened the message. He was filled simultaneously with joy at the news that she had found the King and dread at what the man could have done.

Arthur had been arrested.

*

When Merlin burst into the building he was furious. Now that he knew Arthur was alive he was going to kill him.

He walked into a large room with chairs lining the wall and Gwen talking to an officer in the center of it. Arthur was sitting in one of the seats and had his head hung like a child who had endured a rough scolding, and knowing Gwen, he probably had. His jeans were muddy and he had red smears all along his shirt. And face. Everywhere really.

The blond looked up slightly but immediately fixed his eyes back on the floor when he saw a now red-faced Merlin. The sorcerer let the man burn under his seething glare for a moment before he turned to tune in on the conversation between Gwen and the policeman, the latter holding a smooth stick that looked like it had been hacked into a point.

Wait, Merlin recognized that wood. Was that... _his broom?!_

"Ma'am, he was walking down the street carrying a dead deer along with a weapon. We had to take him into custody." Merlin heard the officer say. Well that explained the dark smears covering Arthur. And why Merlin couldn't find his broom for the past two days.

Merlin joined the conversation and together he and Gwen managed to convince the rather nice policeman that their companion wasn't insane, simply an idiot not from around their area.

The man finally agreed to let them take Arthur on the grounds that the police department confiscated his spear and disposed of the deer. They happily agreed.

At that point Arthur stood to complain but Gwen put a quick stop to that by grabbing his collar and dragging the man outside to Merlin's car.

Merlin shook the kind officer's hand and thanked him before running outside to join the couple.

*

"I can't see how this possibly compares Merlin."

Arthur complained once again while he and Merlin sat in lawn chairs on the bank. They were fishing. The blond was sure it was his former servant's way of unorthodox punishment.

"You still get to kill something and you still get to eat it." Merlin told the whiny king. He had taken his friend out to the lake saying if he insisted on hunting then he would do so without causing a panic. Arthur hardly thought the boring activity qualified for hunting.

"It's fish. There's no sport to it." The king threw up a hand in exasperation. Merlin turned to him with a grin.

"There's plenty sport to it. You have to have a certain amount of skill to be good at fishing." Arthur was about to say how stupid that sounded when the dark haired man's line went taunt. The sorcerer quickly stood and started to reel in his catch wildly. The once King of Camelot watched in bewilderment as Merlin pulled a large bass out of the water.

That was it. Arthur threw his pole at the wizard.

Merlin ran off with his fish, Arthur chasing after him, shouting accusations that he used magic to cheat as they ran.


	9. Anger is Red and Bruises are Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang revisits the bar.Truly a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about the large time gap between this upload and the last. Working on many projects and I just add to this one when I get a new idea for a chapter. But I've already got a few more planned so stay tuned! And thank you for reading!

"It was a terrible idea to do ths again so soon wasn't it?"

Lancelot turned to Gwen, who was sitting next to him at the crowded table. She sighed. They were surrounded by their very drunk friends at the pub they had celebrated at only a few weeks ago. This time in celebration of her husband, who was currently laughing at a joke Leon made that wasn't even remotely funny. But she couldn't help but smile as she watched him.

"Probably, but you're only saying that because we have to deal with this lot after we leave," Gwen turned back to the only other sober person in their group. He laughed.

"That is true. And you get Merlin and Morgana on the ride back." He said as he lifted his root beer to his lips. Gwen scoffed.

"Those two are terrible when drunk, especially together! No way." She put her hand out in a cutting motion. Lancelot took a sip of his beverage before responding.

"I'll have to deal with Gwaine." He said the words while wearing an expression that conveyed how much of a burden he was taking on. Gwen wasn't buying it for a second.

"Yes, you deal with Gwaine and I face the risk of my car setting fire," She deadpanned. But a sly smile stretched across her face when she was struck with an idea. "I'll take them and Arthur if you take all the other knights."

She knew the man would think it an easy trade. Sure enough, the baker happily nodded. She smiled a little too sweetly as she knew he had no idea what he was in for. A drunk version of her brother was worse than Gwaine on any day.

She might have felt a bit guilty if it weren't for the badly hid smugness her friend was radiating. The man obviously thought he had the better side of the deal. As they shook on it the bar's speakers blasted a new song, Gwen listened to the first few notes and recognized it as Roxanne by The Police.

Morgana abruptly stood from the table upon hearing the song. She gave a shout and grabbed the nearest person to drag out onto the dance floor. That person happened to be Percival. The man overcame his surprise quickly and caught the brunette by the arm to prevent her from face planting after she tripped over her own feet in her haste. Elyan got up after them and was soon followed by Leon. Gwen watched as they danced all around each other, though she really didn't think the movements they were doing could lawfully be called dancing. Then there was Gwaine, standing off to the side, swaying with a rather large bottle held to his chest.

Arthur, seeing everyone else was doing it, clambered up from his chair and walked around the table to stand before his Queen, hand outstretched and a hopeful expression on his face. Gwen giggled as she took his hand and let him lead her over to the drunken messes she called her friends.

Lancelot was left at the table to watch them all, none of them coordinated and shouting 'Roxanne!' in unison everytime the singer sang it. He chuckled and glanced across the table to the other person remaining seated, Merlin. The wizard was fast asleep with his face pressed into the table at an angle that was sure to leave him with a crick in his neck. Lancelot was thinking about readjusting the man's head when he was distracted by Gwen screaming at Elyan.

He looked back to where his companions were to see Elyan on a table starting to strip off his shirt, everyone but Gwen cheering him on.

Lancelot really started to regret agreeing to take the man when he watched Gwen tackle the knight off the table.

*

"You wake him." Lancelot told Gwen for the third time. They were still at the bar and were gathering everyone to leave, the sleeping Merlin their last charge. Neither or them wanted to wake him. He always startled a great bit if you woke him while he was drunk, a burst of magic usually accompanying the startle. And both Gwen and Lancelot preferred not having their hair burned off by a surprised sorcerer, thank you very much.

They continued to argue while a drunken Arthur had his own idea as to how to wake the man. He grabbed a jug of beer and before Gwen or Lancelot could notice, he tossed the liquid at his friend. His aim was terrible in his current state and he luckily missed Merlin.

Unluckily, a man at the next table over was doused in alcohol.

The large man shouted and his chair flew back as he rose roughly, looking around for the cause of his outrage. His eyes landed on Arthur, mug in hand, and he raised his fist. Arthur blinked back at him, then his eyes lit up and he lifted his own empty fist sloppily. 

Merlin and Leon had taught him this. It was called a fist bump.The King smiled encouragingly at the man, which only angered him further. The soaked drunk took the man's stupidity for baiting him on and pulled his fist farther back, preparing to teach the blond a lesson for disturbing him. It all happened in a matter of seconds and the designated drivers could do nothing and they watched in what seemed like slow motion as the fist flew towards Arthur.

Morgana appeared out of no where, delivering a solid right hook to the attacker's jaw just before his fist could connect with Arthur's face. The man staggered back and fell into his table, flipping it. His friends were none to pleased with this and being to drunk to notice where the man had come from, started threatening the nearest people to them. Chaos ensued.

The whole bar erupted into shouts and flying limbs. Lancelot propelled into action and pulled Arthur to him, and tried in vain to grab Morgana. But he was too late and watched in exasperation as the brunette launched herself into the fray. He decided it wasn't worth the effort to catch her as he witnessed her slam a chair into a man nearly twice her size, her braid swinging wildy during the act.

An attack from a burly redhead had Lancelot shoving Arthur to Gwen for protection. She caught the blond and pushed him behind her so his back was pressed to the front of the main bar. She then ignored Gwaine's shout of protest as she yanked his bottle from him and slammed it down over the side of the bar. It didn't break. She growled in frustration at the thick glass.

But its thickness proved useful when Gwen chunked it at the head of a man trying to sneak up on a distracted Lancelot. The Spaniard spun around at the sound of a body hitting the ground and tossed her a smile before dodging another fist.

Then Gwaine took off in pursuit of his empty bottle, punching out anyone in his path. Gwen groaned and tightened her grip on Arthur's straining arm. The king was whining and wanting to go join the fight, which Gwen absolutely would not let happen. She looked around for their long scattered friends frantically.

She spotted the tall bulk that was Percival first. He wasn't even fighting, merely keeping his hand on the forehead of a smaller man. The excuse of an opponent was swinging his arms wildly, his fists never even making contact. All he managed to do was disrupt the air in front of Percival's torso.

Then there was a somewhat sober Leon desperately trying to pry Morgana off a woman she had in a full-body chokehold. Not too far off, Gwaine had found another drink and was taking copius gulps with every hit he landed. Lancelot was back to back with his comrade, using the dart-board he had ripped off the wall as a shield.

Gwen's soul nearly left her body as she watched Elyan disappear into the crowd after leaping from a table. A pained scream was heard when he no doubt landed on his target.

Taking advantage of his wife's momentary shock, Arthur wriggled away from her and laughed as he ran.

 _"ARTHUR_ _PENDRAGON!"_ She screamed as she gave chase.

Her child of a husband only ran faster, and straight into a wall. Gwen was at the stunned man's side in an instant, checking him for injuries and telling him how stupid he was simultaneously. The fight continued to rage on all around them.

And at the center of it all, Merlin remained in his drunken slumber, snoring softly.


	10. Don't mix drugs and dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my apology for taking so long to add to this fic. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Morgana!"

Morgana sighed and set her book aside as she got up from her bed to follow the repeating scream and see what the fuss was about. The sight that met her eyes when she left the hall was one she would take intense pleasure in relaying to the rest of their friends later.

Gwaine, perched atop their table, armed with a butter knife and shooting daggers at Aithusa with his eyes. The small bearded dragon was glaring right back up at him from his spot on the floor, beard a deep black. If the poor little thing could still breathe fire Morgana was sure the flat would be up in flames.

She rushed over to her beloved pet and scooped him up into her arms. "What have you done to him?"

"Me?" Gwaine shouted, aghast. "I've done nothing to the little bugger!"

Morgana shot him an accusing glare and the agitated dragon mimicking her movement. Gwaine could have sworn it actually pouted at him.

"Aithusa rarely gets upset to begin with and now look at him," Morgana peered down at her pet, it's head now lolled back in her arms, then turned furious eyes on the drunk threating to collapse the table beneath his weight.

"What. Did. You. Do."

The fair-haired man gulped at the raised brow pinning him to the spot. He meekly climbed down from the table and rubbed the back of his neck with his unarmed hand.

"It was not my fault," He began. The brow somehow lifted higher, Morgana looking unimpressed.

"Look, it's just as much that-" He pointed the utensil at the reptile. "Thing's fault as it is mine!"

"Gwaine..." She warned, her voice almost a low growl.

"Fine, fine! Alright?" He dropped the knife on the table and threw up his hands in surrender. He mumbled something Morgana couldn't catch.

"What was that?"

"I said, I um, I fed _...yourdragonpot."_

"Speak clearly Gwaine, I don't understand idiot."

He sighed.

"I might have, accidentally, fed your...dragon....pot." The last word came out almost a whisper but Gwaine knew from the look on Morgana's face that she had heard it. The room fell deathly silent. The calm before the storm, Gwaine thought. Then it burst.

_"YOU WHAT?!"_

Gwaine knew from experience that this was his cue to run, so run he did. He leapt over the sofa as Morgana nearly dropped Aithusa on the table, the drugged up lizard not minding this one bit, and snatched up the knife. Gwaine ran to the corner of the living area where his plant resided. Morgana was quick behind him.

"Morgana, come on! You know that thing always gets out of it's cage! How is this my fault?" He pleaded as the knife-wielder drew closer.

"HE has a name! And I told you he thought it was a normal plant and would try and eat it if he got the chance! Did you listen? _NO,_ of course not!" Morgana raged. "Hand over the plant!"

"Never!" The former-Knight clutched the flower pot to his chest as if it were a child.

"I warned you what would happen if you brought that to this flat and weren't careful Gwaine. Have all the weed you want, but I won't have Aithusa turned a crackhead!" The ravenette seethed. She flipped the knife in her hand as the drunkard gave a dramatic gasp.

"You harm a single leaf on this plant and I'll have you banned from Gaius' bookshop!" He declared with an indignant finger pointed skyward. Morgana squinted at the man.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, witch."

Morgana huffed at that. They circled slowly around the small coffee table and waited for the other to make a move. Morgana briefly let her gaze travel to the occupant of the other table, the poor thing just sat there circling it's head round and round. Gwaine took advantage of this as he vaulted the couch again and bolted for the door. Throwing it open, he took off down the corridor while clutching the potted plant like his life depended on it.

Morgana gave pursuit with a shout of his name, nearly crashing into the doorframe in her haste. She followed him out the building, screaming threats all the way.

Aithusa, forgotten on the table, slowly crawled over to the toast Gwaine had been preparing before being charged by a marijuana-fueled dragon. With a brief sniff, the little pet took a bite of the lightly singed toast that may or may not have been covered in cannabis-infused jam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry this gap has been so long. Hope this made up for it a little. Definitely still have ideas for this fic but can't say when I'll be able to add to it again, though I definitely will be at some point. Thanks for understanding 👉👉


End file.
